ZSF2/William Shenkt
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 *'Wounds': N/A Skills Attributes *'Agility:' +10 *'Endurance:' +10 *'Stamina:' +10 *'Strength:' +10 *'Perception:' +10 Combat *'Pistols:' +10 *'Prosthetic Weapons:' +20 Skill with offensively using objects attached like prosthetics, currently costed at +/++ *'Spears:' +5 Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Charisma:' +5 *'Barter:' +15 Persuasiveness applied directly to capitalistic enterprise, currently costed at +/++ Constructive *'Skill Name:' +__ Knowledge *'Skill Name:' +__ Recreational *'Skill Name:' +__ Survival *'Lockpicking:' +6 *'Looting: '+5 *'Stealth:' +5 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Flaws *Lost Arm (+30 points) **All two-handed tasks have a -20 Exotic penalty applied, and only half your Strength modifier is used in lifting or carrying. After a year with this flaw, the penalty is reduced by 5, including Exotic/Wieght/Recoil Penalties for using a two handed weapon with a single hand. Items Weapons *'= quality 9mm Pistol:' 65/2/+0; 12/12 shots **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *'++ quality prosthetic 'spear':' ??/??/?? **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Armor *'''-- clothing:' 0/0 **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *'+ quality left glove': +7 grip Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *= quality lockpick: Allows lockpicking checks, +5 bonus *Non-Fiction book "Leave Them Bleeding in the Dirt" (+0/10 Barter) '..Stuff (usually kept in the cars)''' *+ sleeping bag *++ sleeping bag Quick Rolls CombatEdit Ranged: d100+5, 55/2 Melee: d100+22, ??/?? Dodging: d100+10 MagicEdit ToolsEdit Lockpicking: +11 OtherEdit Stealth: +10 Barter: +12 HistoryEdit 'Slick Willie' was a shiftless bum with a relatively wealthy extended family-which is probably why he never bothered to really apply himself. He was finally forced to leave his parents' house and make his own living, which he did by odd-jobbing his way through a variety of unskilled labor positions that kept laying him off when they worked out just how much time he spent sneaking off and enjoying himself on the clock. This continued until he found a book that was, to him, highly inspirational; he was just starting to make some decent money (and a name for himself as a cut-throat Ebay, auction and garage sale haggler) when all this zombie business occurred; a panicked driver clipped him and broke his right arm at the elbow, and much of Will's money was used to procure a prosthetic from shady medical types who'd stuck around just long enough to fleece the wealthy wounded, and who proved more than his equal at the haggling game. Since then, Will has 'settled down' and started working on what he calls honest trade skills like looting and lockpicking to ensure he's useful enough to keep around this caravan group. Age: 35 (but looks older because of his weather-beaten face, and encourages that misconception) Description: Looks like a grizzled old beggar (and even wears ratty old clothing to help that impression), with long, unkempt brownish hair and a lot of worn lines in a rough, weathered face. What people mostly tend to notice is his right half-arm, which he likes to claim is because of the zombies. It's hard to guess his Germanic heritage anymore. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement Category:Characters Category:Caravan